The New PE Teacher
by ptl
Summary: After using the Crucible to defeat the Reapers, Shepard finds herself in Kuoh, Japan, from the past. Having no way to return home and tired from all the fighting, she decides to take a job as a PE instructor in Kuoh Academy. Unfortunately, her life still far from being normal when she encounters a Fallen Angel killing a perverted student of hers.
1. Chapter 1

Raynare grunted while nursing her wings, arm… well all her everything.

It was supposed to be a simple job, to seduce that perverted boy and kill him before he becomes aware of his Sacred Gear and pose a threat to the Grigori.

She has to admit that while a high-level pervert, Issei Hyoudou knew how to be courteous with a girl in a date, pouring all his heart into it. And the look he had when he killed him… that was one of the most enjoying moments of her life!

At least, Azazel-sama will love her!

If it weren't for some kind of _something_ that crashed into her with the strength of a car and that launched her a good distance from the fountain she was sitting on.

Cursing, she took a look at whatever attacked her only to see a red-haired woman in a hoodie whose green eyes gleam with cold fury.

"Who-what are you?" spat Raynare trying to level eyes with that interloper, furious, though a little scared. Ridiculous. Fear? Her? From a worthless human woman?!

Though to her merit, the intruder had somehow skipped the anti-intruder barrier and surprise-attacked her with force unbecoming of a normal person. Was she a magician or Sacred Gear user?

"I could say the same to you." the red-haired spoke "Unfortunately, seeing someone butcher another person" and she looked at Issei's corpse with a hint of sadness "and especially one that I know, doesn't leave me with too much time for presentations, you know?"

Hard-steel look restored and a bluish purple aura flaring in her body and eyes, Jane Shepard took a posture and Biotically Charged against the Fallen Angel.

**The New PE Teacher**

_Some days before…_

Commander Jane Shepard, member of the Systems Alliance N7 Forces, Lioness of Elyssium, first human Spectre, Citadel protector and galactic hero, finds herself…

Yelling at some students at a running track.

"Come on! I've seen greenhorns run faster at you! Matsuda, I know you were at the Athletism Club so you can do better! Issei, stop staring at the girls breasts, leave that for 'nother time! Seriously, Motohama. All that time running away from the girls and still struggling in my class? LIVE IT UP, PEOPLE!"

"HI!"

Yes, somehow she's a PE teacher at Kuoh Academy of the 21st century.

Let us explain.

After getting fed up with the Catalyst bullshit of the Reapers' purpose of collecting and preserving life and been given a choice, she decided to finish everything once for all and blow the Catalyst and consequently, the Reapers.

She did not expect to end up in a bed, in a house, in Japan, in the year 2014. After recovering her wits, she discovered a huge amount of her gear, including her armors and weapons in spares. She also had, apparently, a significant stash of element zero, various omnitools and more military-grade stuff. All in various conspicuously large rooms in the basement.

Obviously, she thought it was a dream, punched herself, then knew it wasn't a dream.

Being a huge nerd herself, she attributed it to some ROB or another bullshit force that existed mainly on those Isekai stories.

After calming down, she searched for some message or tip about what she had to do. The protagonists in those kinds of settings were normally given some task before given the chance to return to their world, saving the world most of the cases.

Unfortunately, Jane couldn't find anything else, so she sat at the couch and tried to think things more calmly. The stress of a galactic war finally caught up to her and slept a day and half, snoring.

After probing that the refrigerator indeed had food and having some lunch, the reality of it all fell on her with its unforgiving weight.

There weren't news of Reapers, of the Systems Alliance, of the Citadel, of her friends. She was completely and utterly alone.

Now she not also had to cope with the fact that a lot of people died in her presence, including some of her comrades, but that she was also in the past without a purpose.

They may say that Commander Shepard was an invincible hero but behind all that armor, professionalism and cybernetics, Jane Shepard was merely human. A person.

She broke and cried like she never did in her live.

After calming herself (again), she planned what to do now. Technically, she has served more than 10 years in the Alliance Navy so she could retire in any moment. And with no Reapers or any other purpose, Shepard decided to pursue a less risky career, at least to pass the time. Whoever or whatever brought her there left her with enough money to subsist some years. And she didn't even need to hack the registry, she also had legal and consistent papers already, courtesy of the same ROB.

She liked cracking some systems from time to time, you know? She was a little frustrated for not being the one that did it, or Tali, or Liara, maybe Mordin but he was primarily a biologist and she didn't know how capable he was with computers and information compared to the others.

Though being an ex STG and a multidisciplinar salarian scientist gives him ton of points in his favor...

So she took a job offer at a prestigious local institution, Kuoh Academy, as a Physical Education teacher. She had experience instructing new recruits after graduating from the N course so it couldn't be that difficult.

She's also keeping all her equipment to herself, after all those things weren't supposed to exist on Earth at her current era. Not to say that some of the weapons there are akin to mini-nuclear weapons. Why would she need a box full of Reaper Blackstars, anyway? She could arm a small army, for the love of God!

Curiously, some people at her surroundings flinched in pain while hearing the capital G god name or some Bible lines. Meh. She doesn't judge. She wasn't even religious. Don't ask about why she would be spouting biblical verses.

Besides, what would happen while teaching at high school?

**The New PE Teacher**

"I've seen that you're distracted by something, Sona." Rias Gremory told her childhood friend and rival, Sona Sitri, while sipping tea.

Sona sighed "It's nothing, only thinking about the new teacher."

"Oh? And why that would be?" Rias asked interested. While she knew Sona was a diehard workaholic that takes her duties as Council President and Sitori heiress seriously, she never thought about anything so intensely unless they were school troubles, like the Pervert Trio, or family affairs, like when would her immature sister arrive to embarrass her.

Sona picked up her glasses "Jane Shepard. Age 31. From Canadian roots, she served on the US Marine corps and later at the Navy SEALs. A remarkable soldier who accomplished various campaigns with minimal casualties, a clear example of professionalism and discipline that this school strives for. At least, that's what her resume and non-classified background says."

"So, a soldier and a very good one at that. Are you planning on recruiting her?" Rias asked with a raised eyebrow. While Devil peerages were usually formed of Sacred Gear users, magicians and other warriors and creatures, a full-pledged modern soldier wasn't something so common.

One of the main reasons is that they're constantly monitored even on the battleground or MIA so they can't approach dead combatants without rising suspicions. Not to say that those that retire prefer to live a life without conflict because they're tired or heavily traumatized.

A resurrected mercenary, one who lost his entire squad by a mine field, couldn't move when he heard explosions and rabidly fought like he was going to a death battle even if the Game fields were secure and had infirmaries and healers a teleport apart so he costed his peerage many Ranking Games despite his skills.

At least those that remain sane were highly beneficial, even though they are recommended to psychiatrists just in case.

"While having a war veteran could be good for my peerage's fighting potential, that's not the case, unfortunately." Sona tiredly answered.

"So what's biting at your head, Sona?" asked again Rias.

Sona took breath again "By what we've seen of her, her contribution to the school is enormous. Not only she's good at her classes but there are numerous cases were she took of the role of middlewoman between students but also in staff affairs. She's been helping everyone that needed and called for help within reason. She listened to those that needed venting and even gave them advice, somehow replacing the psychiatrist. And called out the peeping toms and giving them serious reminders at what would happen should they continue. And maintained a cold head at every crisis that arose. Should anyone else tried to do everything she did all this time here could have been overwhelmed due to the sheer pressure of doing all those selfless acts."

From all of that, Rias was reminded for how Shirou Emiya from the Fate series could be. A completely selfless individual that wouldn't stop for anything to help and save everyone in their own twisted version of justice.

Or maybe she was overthinking it.

"Are you worried for her or-" and for that, Rias adopted a sly expression "-are you just jealous?"

Sona harrumphed "While I admit that she's one of the finest examples for what everyone at Kuoh or everyone in the world should strive for, no. The problem is that behind all this professionalism, selflessness and dedication for duty, at the end she's a completely and irremediable carefree, unhinged, otaku, pervert!" Sona stopped to take a heavily breath from her increasingly intense rant.

Rias just stared with an emotionless face, trying in all she could thinking how this was a prob-

Oh.

Oh!

_Ooooohhhh!_

"She reminds you of your sister, right?" Rias could only think of another person really good at her job that was all that carefree inside and outside of it.

Serafall Leviathan. One of the Four Satans and in charge of foreign affairs.

Also someone who lives and thrives in the fantasy of Magical Girls and even had a TV series with that premise.

And possibly a siscon worse than her own brother. Granted, while Sirzechs also dotes her a lot, Sona's more serious personality combined with her sister own bubbly nature leaves some _interesting reactions._

Mainly leaving Sona a flustered mess from all that embarrassment.

Those are funny spectacles for those in and out-of-universe.

Sona sighs in relief at being understood "While not to the same extent as _her_, she leaves quite the impression. Remember the "I'm not pedophile, only pervert" speech?"

Oh, how could she forget. It was some days after Shepard's first day that a rather conservative and jealous teacher tried to recriminate her of being a pedophile, knowing that the ex-soldier was lesbian, a fact that she casually let out in simple conversation, at the entire school. Kuoh Academy was a previous all-girls school until some years ago, with many of the boys going due to that fact. It would stand that some adult would take care of the situation with less than benevolent thoughts… Even if that possibility can be _very_ small with that kind of argument and without proof. He was backed by a large majority of the old staff, so his stupid theory had some support.

Her reaction? To reunite all the student and teaching body and let out a speech. A speech that revealed her as a completely pervert that appreciates perhaps a _little_ too much the female body as well as a die-hard otaku.

But also that she was one of iron-deep morals.

She explained that even with a mind as deprived as hers, _SHE_ would never stoop so low as the criminal vermin that she hated, that that would be against all that she stood for and the reason she signed up to the military.

That she's seen all the worst of humanity but also the best, of how she lost precious comrades and let civilians die, _SHE_ would never change the way she is. A woman with a duty for the people.

Somehow, it all spiraled in a moralising speech about for everyone to stand up for what they believe, how to not being let down by others' prejudices, to denounce bullying and to follow their dreams and know the limit where someone would get hurt.

I was only a speech. A simple motivational speech done by someone trying to defend herself. Something that wouldn't look out of place in a trial or a politician's press conference. But everyone could feel it. The feelings she put out in those words. The look of hurt when she recalled some of her mistakes. The proud she put in her duty.

If it wasn't for the fact that there was anything magical about her, every being related to the supernatural at the school would have thought that she was using a charm or Sacred Gear to bring all attention to her and make them susceptible to her words.

However, it was simple pure unaltered charisma that won the profound respect of her public.

Even if her speech's final words were "I am a pervert, not a pedophile."

Like if those were the magic words, nearly every person in the campus applauded, cried and let out their biggest anxieties and dreams.

"I WANT TO BECOME THE HAREM KING!"

Yes, you can imagine where _that_ came from…

Suddenly, a female student took the stage, with tears in her eyes, and confessed she was being sexually harassed by the same teacher that accused Shepard with troll logic.

At the end, the jerkass homophobe teacher was arrested, Sona had to enforce more measures so that incidents like that wouldn't happen and Shepard gained the school's absolute respect. She even had a fan club…

In her humbling words "I only wanted some respect, then improvised a speech using my own experiences. I never wanted to escalate just like _that_. Ok, maybe I overreacted a _tiny bit_. But hey, at least it worked."

Rias let out a small chuckle "Well, that sure took a lot of guts." then her voice took a little melancholy "Not even I can come up with that confidence…"

She then looked into her friend's eyes "Sona, not everyone can be as serious as you'd like them to be. Human and even Devil lives can end up at any instant, so the only option people have is to live their lifes as much as they would like. Leviathan-sama does the same, even if sometimes it ends up as overbearing for others." especially Sona "And apart from that, Shepard doesn't look like her at all, you're only thinking this too much. Try to relax a little."

Sona took a moment and sighed "You're right. Shepard doesn't look like nee-sama. I don't know what took over me. Maybe I just need a rest."

"Yes you probably do." Rias said before finishing her tea.

Sona then changed subject "By the way, it seems that you took some interest in Issei Hyoudou."

With that conversation continuing, nobody imagine that the gears of fate were turning for the Kuoh Devils, a certain pervert Red Dragon Emperor, a galactic legend and all the supernatural society at large.

One thing is certain, Shepard would only have a decent retire after a _loooonnng_ time.

_AN: I wanted to realize this vision from last year's summer while reading Beyond the Outer Gate Lies series. What if instead of Dresden, the same Commander Shepard ended up as a teacher in Kuoh Academy? The only things that I can spoil is that Shepard will end up with tons of friends, allies, enemies and tons of firefights and explosions._

_Sorry if Sona seemed somewhat OCC but this version of Shepard can be quite… passionate with her hobbies and has her crazy moments from time to time. I wanted some situation were that gets very clear, first solid thing that passed in my head was that._

_And just in case, a very HUGE apology for every homosexual that reads that. I obviously know that being gay/lesbian doesn't make you a molester but heard this: if a straight person can commit acts of sexual harassment/abuse who's to say that a homosexual cannot do that? Again, sorry, that only depends on the person but after rereading this draft I saw that it could be a little rude. Even the narration lampshades that it's ridiculous without evidence, but human stupidity makes you do things like judge someone without thinking about what the other really does or thinks._

_For some, it could be ridiculous that Shepard has a lot of things from her home universe but when put in a world where every myth is real, she WILL need every advantage possible. The Shepard in this story is a Vanguard/Sentinel hybrid for your information._

_And I would like, please, to have criticism. Flames no, thanks. I want to improve in everything I can, writing good stories while enjoying them, and probably without offending someone. And no power levels bashing._


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Holy shit, more than 500 and half views, approximately 400 visitors and ,at the moment, good reviews. I'm glad that a lot of people liked a figment of imagination that I'd love to fully realize, and I'm thankful._

_Now, for people saying that Shepard doesn't become a Devil, you're lucky. She'll remain human. Or cyborg if you prefer. In my opinion, Commander Shepard was one of the best men/women in all fiction, sci-fi especially: a bonafide badass that fights for justice and all known life (Alongside the Fallout protagonists and Master Chief, obviously) And while it could benefit her (magic, strength, biological immortality…), becoming part of a peerage would detriment her autonomy. Not to say that she already had a minor existential crisis due to the Lazarus project. And I like her as human, thank you very much._

_About Shepard's power… it's difficult to say. She is in a universe full of powerful magical creatures that could kill her if they catch her off guard, though there are also badass normal humans if the Church exorcists are something to say, so she can manage._

_ME weaponry is already superior to most modern weaponry and can cut through kevlar and other mundane protection easily, not to say about the craziness of some heavy weapons._

_In terms of physical prowess, Shepard would be only slightly inferior to an unarmored Spartan IV, but when it comes to killing things, she could be a sure-way candidate for Hyper Lethal Vector when she becomes serious._

_She will receive new weapons and technology to keep up with everyone. In fact, she will wield magitek. Why? Because it's awesome!_

_While writing the next chapter, I leave this omake, this will center in a certain personality trait of this Shepard. It takes place during the Normandy infiltration in the Citadel DLC, with Garrus and EDI as squad members._

_PS: the first chapter is now updated with errors corrected and some new stuff._

**OMAKE**

"And remember, if someone gives you trouble… go for the eyes."

Jane Shepard was livid, while on shore leave, she was attacked in a sushi restaurant, fell through the floor-aquarium of the same restaurant, nearly buried away in a time capsule, and had her identity and ship robbed because of that damned clone of hers!

And not even that, she had the guts of throwing to the bin her hamster! No one goes away with that! And there were also her ship models and…

Wait, is that-?

"This is ridiculous." complained Garrus at his CO's priorities "Come on Shepard, the sooner we end up this, the sooner you can-"

"Garrus. EDI."

The two tensed at the commander's voice. They can feel she was furious no, LIVID, from the sound of it. Well, that and the fact they heard her weapon, a krogan shotgun of all things, creaking from her clenching hands.

"I'll gut that bitch, throw her through the airlock in pieces so a space monster eats her and regurgitates her in a God-forsaken black hole." She turned. Even with the helmet on, they can feel the killing intent in those green eyes, basically turned red beacons from the rage.

She advanced through the gate, muttering curses and planning how to make her clone suffer. _Slowly._

Garrus was flabbergasted "What in the blazes? It's only a hamster for spirits sake."

"It seems it's not only the hamster." EDI remarked, her optics catching the object of Shepard's ire "The clone also disposed of her Nintendo Switch."

Garrus blinked "The what now?"

"It's an old Earth gaming system. From 2017 to be precise." EDI explained.

"Oh" Garrus said in realization. If it was something like that… "Welp, that clone is dead" he stated as a simple fact.

"Indeed." EDI nodded dramatically as if acknowledging an ancient and unbreakable law of the universe.

Nobody fucks up with Shepard's games. _EVER._

_AN: The main reason Shepard wanted to save her clone in the battle aftermath was so that she could punish her for attempted "gamingcide"._

_Lucky clone. She died before receiving rightful divine (nerdy) retribution._

_You could say that one of the few things Shepard takes solace is that she is now at the otaku homeland, in a time when the good old nerdy stuff is much more fresher and easier to obtain compared to the 22nd century._

_Though she would have to wait a while for post-2014 content._

_Obviously, the Mass Effect games and DxD novels doesn't exist there, alongside some other franchises because of reasons that will be explained._

_Don't worry Bioware also exist with the rest of its games. In fact, the only game of the company I played was Sonic Chronicles._

_Now I'm reading the DxD novels, manga and anime. The only knowledge I had was through fanfics and wiki, so I could be mostly accurate, and so far I liked them._

_Now, I'm open to some ideas like what weapons should Shepard wield in the future or some action movies/cartoons/anime/videos for inspiration for fight scenes between sci-fi supersoldiers and supernatural beings/magicians/Sacred Gear users._


	3. Chapter 3

"Seriously Issei, why do you still continue like this?"

Shepard sighs. Issei Hyoudou was one of the most problematic students at the school. Not because of being a violent delinquent but of the simple fact of being part of the Pervert Trio.

Those three are always finding themselves in trouble due to perving on the girls in one form or another. At the moment nothing serious happened, thank God. In fact, the girls always pummel them when they're discovered.

They're inoffensive but really annoying. Wonder how they never got kicked out yet…

Well, she did first meet Ise while on the PE class presentation of his class.

The second was when he was running out from (understandably) pissed off female students.

Let's just say that encounter was very unfortunate for our pervert: our favourite teacher/ex soldier caught him by the back of his uniform without even looking or trying. And for his horror, the girls caught up to him and Shepard and recognized her as a teacher and proceeded to launch accusations, various true, most of them over-exaggerated. Basically, they wanted him to be punished, painfully, and then expelled.

Issei was trembling. While he knew the school staff would not tolerate violent actions, now he risks getting into detection or worse, expulsion. His parents would be even more disappointed in him if he were expelled! And without a girlfriend at that!

Shepard's reaction? Calming down the furious riot, telling them that she will take care of everything, and took Issei away, dragging him like a heavy potato bag.

When they were left alone, Shepard released him and directly asked him "Okay, what the hell did you do?"

Honestly, he couldn't talk because of camaraderie towards his two pervert companions and fear. But that intense emerald glare demanded answers, transmitting a promise, no, an oath, that those eyes and their owner, with crossed arms by the way, won't leave him alone.

He broke after two seconds. That is the power of the Shepard gaze. Patent pending. Doesn't include lasers.

He admitted to peeping the tennis club while they were changing clothes by some holes discovered by Motohama and Matsuda but were discovered and run away like hell, with luck dictating as the butt-cosmic-monkey-plaything by making all the girls centered in him, until Shep caught him.

Shepard was silent by some seconds, then sighed and asked again, look more serious "Did you do something more? Like forceful bodily contact, perhaps?"

At that point, Issei felt his dignity take a hit. Yes, he is a pervert! Yes, he is a peeping tom! He's proud of that! Even his dream is to submerge into the boobs of a harem! But force a girl to do something against her will, especially sexual acts! Oh no! Issei is not like that!

"I didn't!" Issei responded defiantly "Yes! I'm a pervert! A big one! The most important thing that matters for me are the feeling of boobs in my skin! But I! Would! Never! Force others to do what they don't want to do! If I want to fondle boobs, I would ask them directly!" His words oozed passion and determination towards what normal society, especially Japan, would consider a taboo. But most important of all, they demonstrated his innocence and his sense of justice.

Issei's eyes shone with determination against Shepard's strong gaze. It was like a proud and powerful dragon facing off against an indestructible and fully armed fortress, which wouldn't be too far off the truth. Unstoppable force against immovable object.

At the end, Shepard conceded with a sigh. Issei's the winner! She couldn't detect any sign of lying on him and if what he said is true, he is one to wear his heart on a sleeve. Perverse he may be, but she feels he's a good boy after all.

Conspicuously, she moves her head to all sides in case anyone was nearby. Then signed the future Harem King to close up and told him in the ear "I also like boobs but I think butts are better."

Obviously, if your teacher confessed to you that she's a pervert, you'd drop your jaw, which Issei did. Shepard explained. It seems that she's lesbian, oh, and a highly perverted one at that.

She proudly told him that she took advantage of the changing rooms, both in high school and the military, to gaze whatever she wanted of other female heavenly bodies. The boobs. The waists. The butts! Ohhhhh!

We advise you that Shepard's preferences are different from the author and may possibly have different fetishes. Thank you for your attention.

If Issei wasn't so damn astonished, he would be believably jealous. For an adult, working at his school, telling to a no-good nobody like him that they share hobbies instead of punishing or admonishing him! It nearly makes him cry for he thinks he isn't worthy of all that praise.

Though Shepard would quickly tell him that she prefers videogames, manga and anime over perverted things, even if they sometimes overlap. Oh, well, he also likes those things!

In the end, they talked about favourite shows and games; discussed about how well or bad are some adaptations from light novel to anime; and debated if boobs or butts were better than the other.

At the time recess was over, Issei and Shepard marched to their respective classes, knowing that they found another kindred soul. Though Shepard told him to not peep, or at least not get caught…

Wonder, who crashed into her the next day while running away from the female athletics club…

At the end, between lectures and conversations in and out of school, Shepard and Issei formed a very firm friendship, one that was strengthened more after the "I'm a pervert, not a pedophile" speech, even inviting each other to the other's house to play games or watch marathons. Issei's parents warmed up quickly to Shepard, crying out of happiness that Issei has another friend, even if it's his teacher… much to their son's mortification and the commander's amusement. She even complimented the mother, making her blushing from a possibly, suspiciously discovered new bisexuality o 'Shepard-xuality', and talked about some "common" interests with the father *wink wink* *nudge nudge* though he told her that his wife is out of limits. It seems the branch didn't fall too far from the tree. Issei hasn't been so much embarrassed in all his life.

He still doesn't know what will befall him. Hehehehe...

Though that doesn't mean she doesn't become exasperated by his antics, like right now.

It seemed like routine, peeping the girls, get chased by the girls and if unlucky, get beaten up by the girls. This time it was the kendo club and Ise didn't even get a peek.

It was coincidence that Shepard passed by, saving him from the beatdown, though Shepard was a little tired of all those cat and mouse games if that irritated look and that "We need to talk" were anything to say.

Maybe it would be better to be left at the mercy of those angry girls...

Right now, they were back the old school building outer walls, teacher standing, soda on hand and student sitting on the ground, sheepish expression on his face.

"Weeelllllll, Motohama and Matsuda invited me to a new discovered hole in the kendo dojo and couldn't resist myself, hehehe…" the brown haired pervert said nervously sweatdropping.

Shepard facepalmed and sighed, shaking her head "Ise, your grades last year were pretty narrow and somehow, you were not expelled from your antics. Your parents lost hope in you. I'm worried for your future, Ise. Being yourself is good and all, but if the only thing you can only think of are boobs and not anything else, they'll chew you up and you'll end up as an outcast. There will not even be a girl that will accept you."

"I'm sorry…" Issei sadly took her words at heart. It's true that his academics were at risk and that no girl will want to be with him due to his perverse antics. Worse, his parents already viewed him as a failure despite having a healthy relationship with them and the only adult that understands him best is calling him out for all that.

If having a dream causes you this, then what is the point of living?

"Hey, hey." Shepard patted the shoulder of the now depressed teenager "I'm not saying that you should become a completely different person, only that you tone it down. Like peeping less, take more care in your studies or just searching for a girlfriend that accepts all you are."

"And how can I have a girlfriend if I'm a walking women repellent." Issei deadpanned.

"I am a woman."

"You're an adult, a pervert, an otaku and a lesbian. Of course you wouldn't have prejudices against a horny teenager like me."

"My point is" Shepard ignored Issei's snark "that the world is big and you have a whole life ahead of you." She tiredly sighed with regret "You're young and idealistic. You still haven't made any of the mistakes that we adults do. If you take it slow and steady, you'll live with no regrets. If no one doesn't want to be with you, think about what went wrong and try to change, for the better. You're a good boy, Issei. Don't change that."

"Wow" Issei was astonished. Shepard was one of the only, nay, the _only_ person who still had faith in him. Everyone else gave up on him, considering him a lost cause. Motohama and Matsuda didn't count for while they were good friends, they were also the type of person other people think as undesirable, and that Issei was a part from. But Shepard was different. She listens, she worries and she tries to help him. Despite her battle hardened looks, military discipline and sometimes abrasive moments, she's very gentle and personable. Helping everyone in everything she can, even if she couldn't have time for herself.

He… he doesn't deserve her friendship.

"T-Thanks Shepard-sensei. I'll… try." He meekly said while scratching his hair awkwardly.

"Just call me Shepard. Not suffixes. We're friends, remember?" Shepard told him with a grin.

"Shepard…" Issei was on the verge of crying. No! Real men don't cry! They must be strong to protect others and feel them safe! Not even when others claim to be your friend and have all faith in you despite them knowing what low you are as a person!

Suffice to say, Issei has been always a emotional person, so yes, he was crying, no matter how much he tries to deny it.

"By the way, I expect to be the bridesmaid at the wedding." She nonchalantly gulped all the remainder of her soda.

"_Is she seriously planning that far ahead?!"_ Issei thought incredulous _"At least wait until I have a girlfriend, damnit!"_

While Issei was about to retort, he took note of a figure showing up at one of the old building windows. She possessed red hair, which unlike Shepard, was entirely crimson and flowed through her back like a mantle. Her face and posture radiate an air of royalty, which makes her caucasian features stand out even more with those blue ocean eyes. And while Shepard had a body that wouldn't be out of place in a model despite being a highly athletic soldier, this one resembled a goddess, especially her boobs!

Shepard blinked at seeing Issei with an admiration look on his face. A quick look towards what he was seeing made her smirk.

"So you took a fancy at one of Kuoh's Great Ladies, uh?" she nudged him, which made the brown haired teenager spit take "You know, if I were still your age, I would have asked her out, or better yet." Her smirk turned impish "I would have outright had sex with her."

"S-shut up!" Issei complained, blushing furiously "There's no way I could be near Gremory-senpai, yet talk to her!"

"Well, it's a shame, because it seems you caught her eye."

At Shepard's observation, Issei turned back to the window, and indeed, Rias Gremory was directly looking at him. He also observed that a small and, somehow, tantalizing smile formed on her face, before retreating back to the inside of the old building.

"Sooo, what it will be, will you ask her out for a date or just directly fondle her boobs?" It's obviously clear that Shepard is trolling Issei at this point, much that he is building a huge amount of amount of emotion in his head.

"ARRRGGGGHHH!" And it exploded "That's it! I'll search for a girlfriend and ask her out! And when the time is right, we'll have sex! And get married! You'll see, Shepard! THAT WILL BE MY FIRST STEP IN BECOMING THE HAREM KING!" And he ran away, completely resolved in accomplishing his lifelong dream and, if possible, making Shepard stop laughing at him because of it!

Shepard chuckled. It may not be like talking with Garrus, Joker or the rest of the Normandy crew, but it sure warms her heart talking to Issei. He was similar to her when she was younger. In passion only. While she was pervert at that stage, she wasn't THAT pervert.

How else she would take delight in trolling others while at the same time giving them life advice? God, she missed those times.

"And remember not to slack in your studies!"

"Urk!"

Yup, nailed it. Only time will tell how much successful he will be.

**The New PE Teacher**

Rias walked away from the window. It's always amusing to see the odd duo of teacher and student talking among themselves, her Devil senses allowing her to listen to them from a distance. This time was a lecture from a worried Shepard to Issei, continuing with encouragement and ending with jokes.

She giggled. Since her admission some weeks before, Jane Shepard managed to make things livelier and better, her samaritan tendencies accompanied with nonchalancy and moments of joking or pure insanity or even awesomeness.

From making herself popular and outing a pedophile with a grandiose speech, making as janitor and peacemaker, to actively implementing effective measures against troublemakers like the Perverted Trio (read: physical torture) and making friends with one of said perverts.

A lot of Kings in the city would have wished to have her in their peerage, alas their incapable to bring her in. It seems Shepard doesn't have problems in being vocal or physical against figures of power that she seems to take a dislike of, public opinion notwithstanding. Rumors say she punched journalists simply for being insidious and annoying. And there are witnesses that say she took out the bodyguards of a powerful local yakuza when he threatened a child for accidentally bumping into him.

Let's just say that the gangsters were half dead when brought to the hospital, with the big shot being and quote "castrated by a stomp in the balls that they broke, alongside the penis, forming a puddle of blood in the ground". And that was after mauling him like a punching bag, breaking nearly every bone in his body and reducing his face to a bloody pulp.

More members of the gang tried to take revenge from her, only to end up in jail/urgencies in various levels of physical and mental trauma. Even some of them turning themselves to the police so that they won't suffer the wrath of the Red Haired Oni of Green Eyes.

One day, emergencies received an anonymous call requesting that they brought in the police and some ambulances to the headquarters of the gang. When they arrived, they saw the remains of a massacre. Miraculously, no one was killed though there were evidences of gunshots and other injuries provoked by the gang's own weapons, apart from blunt trauma provoked by an expert application of varied martial arts. The higher ups were scared shitless, tied up alongside a generous amount of incriminating evidence and some puddle of urine.

When questioned, the most they could say was about the spiral of violence that was the Oni and that they feared that if they spoke about her, she will return for vengeance.

When asked about the subject, Shepard answered that she knew a vigilante that single handedly waged a war against various criminal empires and that she had her fair experience dealing with them. That last part said with a suspicious, maybe excited, smirk.

From that moment onward, Shepard was feared by the moniker of Oni by the people of Kuoh's underground society, including Devils, who sagely back away from her.

Fear is one hell of a way to gain respect.

Even Rias doesn't know what to do if she ends up in the bad end of the ex soldier's grace. If a human was able to brutally and efficiently take down a gang of armed, if inexperienced, mobsters without breaking sweat because they pissed her off, she could probably hold her own against a few supernatural creatures. What humans lack in raw power, they compensate with adaptability and pragmatism, especially military.

That's why she's taking precautions while preparing a job application contract to Issei, her next best option, so that he will join her peerage instead. While scouting him, Koneko discovered that he had a dragon's scent on him, a powerful one by the looks of it.

She doesn't take any illusions in obtaining a Longinus, like the Boosted Gear, but Dragon-derived Sacred Gears are usually very useful, and some of them are nearly on par with the Godslaying weapons themselves.

In a way, she feels proud in practising her developing business skills like this. Her other servants were with her because she felt pity of their lives. Right now, this one will be a decent interview, life or death situations be damned. Oh how happy will she be of telling her family that she added someone to her peerage like that! Maybe that will convince them that she can be fully independent and being able to maintain the honor of the Gremory family without marrying to that pervert Riser!

…

*Sigh* To who's she trying to deceive? Herself? There's no way she will be able to walk away from that. Her only hope is that she has enough of a foothold in power after graduation to tell that fried chicken off and convince him to not be near her, ever.

And suddenly she's having depressing feelings. Oh well, nothing that a shower can help in the short term.

Mmm. Maybe she should increase the patrols. There's been reports of Fallen Angels in her territory. If they are in a publicly known Devil territory, nothing good seems to come from that.

**The New PE Teacher**

[Mass Effect 3 OST - I'm proud of you]

"_Mommy, Mommy!"_

"_Yes sweetie? Mommy is busy, you know?"_

"_Oh, don't worry about it. We were finishing up. A little interruption won't matter!"_

"_Mommy, I want to be a hero, like you or those people in the stories!"_

"_Dear, you know how dangerous that can be. Why not choose something else like a computer engineer?"_

"_No! I may like computers but I want to be a soldier! I want to help people!"_

_*chuckle* "You have to admit, she inherited her stubbornness from your family!"_

"_Anderson! You know what happened to her father, I don't want her to suffer like him!"_

"_I am well aware Hannah, but you also know that she's the only one to decide what to do with her life. That and probably she will have more motivation to join the Alliance if you continue to deny it for her. Let's see… Janey, can I call you that? Why do you want to be a hero."_

"_In both stories and real life, a lot of people suffer, and I don't like that. I know that I can't give happy endings but at least I want them to feel better and no one can tell me no to that!"_

_*chuckle* "Of course, lass. In fact, I think you will be a great hero."_

"_Yippee!"_

_*sigh* "And you tell me I'm the stubborn one."_

"_Don't worry too much. There's still too much time before that. Though I still see the same spark that her father had in his day."_

"_Do you honestly believe that?"_

"_Of course, Hannah. I feel that Jane will be one day a great person."_

Shepard opened her eyes and got up from her bed. A holographic photo on her bedside table showing her alongside her mom and Anderson, the N Program course written recommendation proudly showing itself in her arms.

"A hero, uh?"

_AN: Sorry for the delay, but I was busy with others things. You see that I introduced Shepard and Issei's friendship here. The two are very similar, only one of them is more mature and experienced. Even if sometimes she doesn't appear as that._

_After some serious consideration, I think Shepard is more like a Freelancer with Spartan-like augments, still Hyper-Lethal, though: the vast amount of equipment and skills she has access to makes her a force to be reckoned with, especially when she trained since a kid in tons of martial arts, mixed that with her biotics acclimation in the Ascension Project, her genius-level affinity with machine engineering, her N training and the genre savviness she collected both as an otaku and a soldier._

_Makes sense for her to take on a full gang of yakuza, after dealing with dozens, even hundreds, of mercenaries, pirates and other criminals with ME military-grade weaponry. She only needed her fists, legs and the yakuzas own weapons. No need for biotics or tech. Take note that she did not kill anyone, even if they had to go to intensive care. Shepard is a deadly cyborg warrior with the precision and skill to kill people with a punch. She just chose not too, even if they were trying to kill her._

_Not worth it._

_Was interesting to write from Rias perspective though, not sure if I caught her character, so tell me if I'm wrong in something._

_And finally, the flashback at the end? I'm planning on having them alongside this story, in the midst of the chapters or as omakes. Each one represents a part of this Jane Shepard life, how she wanted to be an Alliance soldier and other things. Just imagine cute little Janey telling her mother and Anderson how she wants to be part of the military to help people and Anderson approving of it, even if Hannah feels protective of her baby child._

_In retrospective, that makes Anderson's death in M3 much sadder than it already is._

_Well, see what happens from now on._


End file.
